Labios contra labios, mujer contra mujer
by Neyade
Summary: En el mundo mágico, diez años no son nada. Un suspiro, un viaje alrededor del mundo, un pensamiento fugaz. Diez años son los que tenía Nymphadora Tonks el día en que Ginny Weasley respiró por vez primera. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). No escribo ni publico con ánimo de lucro pero si coges este material y lo utilizas sin mi permiso te juro que te persigo hasta el fin del mundo. Este fic es la respuesta a (otro) un reto de la comunidad "crack and roll" (cambiad los espacios en blanco por guiones, por favor, que ff punto net se los come). Parte del título es el de una canción de Mecano.**

**N/A:**** Este fic no me ha costado, no... es que me ha MATADO. Os juro que nunca nada había sido tan difícil XDD Ni siquiera el Albus/Alastor -llora mucho-.**

**LABIOS CONTRA LABIOS, MUJER CONTRA MUJER**

Nymphadora Tonks estuvo mucho tiempo _persiguiendo_ a Remus Lupin sin dejarse amedrentar por todo ese montón de obstáculos que este le puso. Ni por su enfermedad, ni por su pobreza ni, mucho menos, por esa nímia (diminuta, casi inexistente) diferencia de edades.

Es verdad que los brillantes colores de su pelo se apagaron y que su sonrisa se marchitó día tras dia, negativa tras negativa, pero nunca se dio por vencida y al final acabó consiguiendo lo que tanto había querido: al viejo y sabio lobo, tan sabio como para ver que esa jovencita necesitaba algo que él no podía darle, pero lo suficientemente humano como para no poder resistirse a ella. Y precisamente por haber declarado tantas veces y delante de tanta gente que _esas cosas no le importaban, que la edad era lo de menos_, Tonks no pudo hacer nada más que morderse el labio con nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza cuando Ginny Weasley se rio en su propia cara (una risa seca, algo amarga).

-Pero Tonks -le dijo con un tono cansado, desesperanzado, que a la mayor se le hizo extraño pues venía de los labios de una _niña_-. ¿Como puedes decirme que eres demasiado mayor para mi, después de la de veces que te he oído decir que _la edad no importa_ (a gritos, entre susurros, con las lágrimas surcando tus mejillas)?

o0o

En el mundo mágico, diez años no son nada. Diez años son un suspiro, un viaje alrededor del mundo, un pensamiento fugaz. Diez años son los que tenía Nymphadora Tonks el día en que Ginny Weasley respiró por vez primera.

¿Que qué son diez años, me preguntas? Yo te responderé: nada, no son nada.

Nada, hasta que la hermana pequeña de Bill (primera Weasley en generaciones, experta en la maldición mocomurciélago, fuego en lugar de pelo) se convierte en mujer. En una mujer de verdad, de las que tienen curvas y fruncen los labios con callada serenidad cuando todos se reúnen para ponerse de acuerdo (gran inteligencia la suya) en que Harry, Hermione y Ron se han ido a cumplir esa extraña misión que les dejó el director Dumbledore.

Nada hasta que Ginny, cansada de estarse echando miradas la una a la otra desde lejos cuando Remus se va, cuando Molly no mira y cuando ella misma no piensa en Harry, la arrinconó justo cuando se disponía a intentar dormir y le dijo, sin más preámbulos, lo que quería.

_Quiero besarte. _Así, sin más. La mirada seria y los labios entrabiertos. _Y que me beses, y que nos dejemos de juegos, porque esto es una guerra y no tenemos tiempo que perder._

Ginny era _pequeña._Y aunque quería engañarse, aunque quería pensar que su caso había sido distinto, sabía perfectamente que no era así. Y pese a que al principio se resistió, nunca nadie es demasiado pequeño si están en guerra y ambas están dispuestas.

o0o

Y al final acaban besándose, hambrientas (cuando Ginny cree que ya no lo conseguirá y Tonks lo desea demasiado como para no claudicar). Se comen la una a la otra. Saliva, mordiscos suaves, manos delgadas que se aventuran a coger a la otra por la cintura. Sus pecas se mezclan, saltando de mejilla a mejilla, de lo cerca que están. Piel contra piel, labios contra labios, mujer contra mujer.

Susurros febriles, _ahí no, vayamos al sofá_ (aún no saben exactamente lo que harán, la cama les queda grande), besos en el cuello, algún lametazo perdido, gemidos bajos, casi ronroneos.

Ginny, la _pequeña,_ es quién lleva la voz cantante; pues Tonks parece demasiado azorada. Le levanta la camiseta y cuando intenta quitársela se le engancha con el pelo (más brillante que nunca). Risas nerviosas, la ropa en el suelo, movimientos torpes. Las pieles calientes se tocan tentativamente y ya sin nada entre ellas, se abrazan. Los brazos de Ginny, salpicados de pecas, rodean la cintura de Tonks (quién se tensa pensando en ese michelín que en teoría sobra).

Se siguen besando y las lenguas resbalan, y esta vez es Tonks quién pone los dedos en la trabilla del pantalón, tirando un poco.

-¿Más? -la mira indecisa, sin saber qué hacer.

-Más -afirma con la cabeza, algo insegura esta vez, pero no tiene intención de desaprovechar la ocasión.

Lo desabrocha con su torpeza habitual sonrojándose un poco cuando Ginny tiene que ayudarla con el botón, y luego deja caer los dedos, a tientas, por debajo de la tela.

Lo hace como se lo hace a ella misma esas noches que Remus no viene a dormir. Primero suave, líquido, y luego más rápido, hasta que parece que todo arde y a Ginny le fallan las piernas y se le arrebolan las mejillas. Los dedos resbalan en su interior, primero uno y luego dos, y quiere preguntarle si le duele pero sólo le sale un _¿te gusta así? _al que ella responde mordiéndole los labios, besándola hasta desgastarse.

Y nada es comparable a eso. Ni los dedos largos de Remus (siempre suaves, tranquilos) ni los besos que le daba Charlie (salvajes, algo rudos) ya muchos años atrás en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Nada es comparable a ese calor húmedo alrededor de sus dedos, a los últimos estertores de Ginny, a los jadeos ahogados de después de correrse.

Nada es comparable a Ginny y se lo recuerda la misma pelirroja cuando, al intentar salir sigilosamente por la mañana (de su propia habitación, obviamente, lo suyo nunca ha sido la valentía) le tira la almohada a la cabeza (con una puntería que Tonks nunca tendrá, a tan terribles horas de la madrugada) y pregunta, con voz de dormida y el pelo despeinado:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No me digas que te vas...

Y es una sonrisa de disculpa, otra vez los besos en tiempos de guerra, los brazos llenos de pecas, las sonrisas cómplices y el sexo casi de madrugada, con la mente embotada y una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
